


【宜嘉h】$ugar daddy

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: pwp，轻微dirty talk，一发完





	【宜嘉h】$ugar daddy

段宜恩斜靠在门栏看草坪上和小朋友们聊的火热的王嘉尔，被自己哄骗着穿上白色翅膀的小天使，漂亮的脸颊与笑意让所有人轻而易举地相信，然后——

 

看吧，他又用造型像虫子一样的糖吓跑了一批孩子，露出狡黠又乖张的表情，真是可爱。

 

为了街区孩子的快乐假日，段宜恩觉得自己有必要把那个小恶魔拖回家里“单独教育”。

 

玩心大起的王嘉尔被牵走是一百个不情愿的，不过他也觉得自己贪玩的很，忽略了男友的感受。上前用手臂环住宜恩的脖子"Trick or Treat",笑着  
眨了眨眼

 

“sugar makes you like a kid”(像个孩子一样)

 

"need I call you daddy" (那我要叫你爸爸喽)

 

"sugar plus daddy" (加起来呢)

"sugar daddy"(....不翻译了)王嘉尔大声喊出，后知后觉地羞红了脸，这个人太讨厌了，老是不自觉勾自己说出那些下流的话。

 

段宜恩要被王嘉尔萌化了。发力将他托举起来，抬头和嘉尔接吻，不费力的将舌头钻入对方的口腔，勾着舌尖吮吸，欺负地嘉尔无法闭合唇齿唾液也从嘴角出逃，滑到段宜恩修朗的颈部。

 

王嘉尔看着暧昧的流动着的唾液，伸出舌尖舔舐干净，又挑逗地含住段宜恩耸起的喉结，兔牙小幅度啃咬。

 

段宜恩将嘉尔压倒在床上，单手将他的两只手束缚在头顶从发际线开始吻起。一丝一毫极尽温柔，每一处都可怜可爱，每一处都予以热吻。

 

“我的Jackson漂亮到连舌头都是心形的”段宜恩爱惨了嘉尔的小软舌，总是用自己的舌头或是手指玩个不停，每次接吻，嘉尔总会被亲的舌根发麻，却也乐在其中。

 

"慕斯蛋糕?”段宜恩往床头摆放润滑的固定位置摸去，只摸到了一个蛋糕

 

“别动别动，那个我超想吃的”王嘉尔断了两天碳水，就是为了吃一个，不只，吃他买回来摆了一屋子的小蛋糕。

 

“我想你另一张小嘴也很想吃呢”段宜恩将透明盖摘下，笑着对嘉尔说，可这个小孩子显然是不懂其中深意。

 

所以嘉尔将家里摆满蛋糕，借着节日氛围满足自己的口腹之欲，最终还是害了自己。

 

段宜恩挖出一大块床头的巧克力蓝莓慕斯，往他身下的穴口抹去，空气中都是醉人的黑巧果香。慕斯粘腻的质地更是不伦不类的契合。

 

段宜恩细长的手指唤醒嘉尔体内快乐的回忆，他的身体已被开发的足够成熟，从刚刚的亲吻就得到很大的满足早已湿润地邀请着哥哥的侵入。

 

手指好似是在跳舞，万圣节上诡魅优雅的舞姿，  
带着两人步入欲望的深潭

 

嘉尔拼命回应着哥哥的亲吻，还是被亲的发懵，所幸听话的享受快乐，放松自己帮助哥哥打开身体。

 

可能是今天的嘉尔太乖了，只是用手指扩张让他不满足。嘉尔的穴肉太细太软，段宜恩趴’下去用双手掰开嘉尔被磨蹭地粉嫩的臀瓣，露出已经翻红不停翕合的穴口。

 

“啊——你不要...不要"嘉尔被刺激的说不出话，虽然两人上过无数次床，但是舔穴的经历屈指可数，粗糙的舌苔灵活地滑过小洞的浅滩向更深处探去，刺激的他不停地收紧小穴，更是与那舌头贴合紧密，他的肠液流个不停像坏掉的水龙头。

 

段宜恩全身都是紧的，他看着嘉尔陷于情爱的小脸，汗珠顺着重力的轨迹在弧线优美的眉弓与鼻尖滑落，汗津津的水宝宝真让人心驰神往。

 

Jackson真他妈的香啊。

 

那个小穴口就好像是糖果奇异世界与现实世界构建的任意门，段宜恩将那些鲜美的汁液从成熟诱人的果子里撷取到自己体内，王嘉尔永远是他的心头至宝。

 

"Marky..... Marky不要舔了，进来好不好”王嘉尔爽的流出泪，段宜恩对他的身体了如指掌，仅是舌头都让他欲仙欲死。

 

他的上半身空虚难耐，唇舌不自觉分泌清液等待意中人的亲吻。

 

段宜恩拉开裤链栖身上去，小穴自然而然地接纳了自己。可能是被舔过的敏感，只是插入过程就让王嘉尔承受不起，每一毫米的侵入都是欲望的极大满足，不由得撸了两下射出去，他也忍了很久。

 

段宜恩跪坐起来握住王嘉尔纤细的脚踝将他折成一个直角，这个姿势最能唤起他的占有欲，每一个细小的表情都能准确的捕捉记录，自己的性器  
也能最大程度的插进他的身体，只留两个沉甸甸的卵蛋裸露在外与粉嫩的臀肉相互拍击。

 

他的嘉嘉生的极美极精巧。他的胸臀部圆润饱满，骨架却轻盈细小，手腕脚踝更是不足盈盈一握，便是女子也没有这等媚骨天成，一切都要归功于上天的恩赐。

 

就是这么美的身子在自己的掌控下，情、爱、欲、瘾每种感受都鲜活完整的品尝，他怎会不知自己的幸运呢

 

穴肉似是有意识一般附上来，像是无数张小口在自己的性器上吮吸，龟头直顶到深处，不太用力就能撞出他大段娇喘呻吟。

 

他手指轻掐嘉尔身上的小红珠，看着它变大变硬簌簌地挺立在洁白美好的胸上才罢休。段宜恩的手法娴熟让嘉尔又疼又痒，一停下还想的不行，哭腔向哥哥讨饶

 

“哥哥....哥哥好厉害....再亲一亲嘛.....嘉嘉的乳头好痒......吸一吸它......它好想的”

 

嘉尔的呻吟像不成串的珠子，却骚浪的让段宜恩快射出来了......他压住嘉尔的腰，不停地抽插倾洒体内难消的情欲。

 

bambam的电话不期而至

 

段宜恩伸手按了接通免提放到嘉尔脸边“快说话呀”用口型示意。

 

王嘉尔捂住嘴巴不敢泄出一点声音，用眼神瞪着段宜恩，这也太超过了!

 

“哥，哥?Jackson哥? "bambam兴奋的声音从听筒的另一边传来

 

“你......你说”嘉尔试图用平静的声音回答

 

“我的天这刚7点，哥哥你不要做爱的时候接电话好么"bambam一向懂得很多

 

有谦的声音从较远处传来“我就说你的鬼屋大计没人响应”音源慢慢靠近最后是清晰地接吻声。

 

王嘉尔本就不算清醒，这声音近在耳边就好像谦斑两人在他们身旁double date， 强烈的背德感更加剧了他的快感，嘉尔不自觉地收紧了后穴

 

“你不要命了......”本想着要做一晚上给嘉嘉留点体力，但这个人后面的小嘴实在是会吸，这人又毫无自觉的引诱自己。意志不坚定的段宜恩当机  
立断加快了速度，完全抽离又快速插入。

 

突如其来的快感让呻吟不受控制，即使咬紧牙关那些细碎又软糯的声音还是喊了出来“啊……不要了……Mark，慢一点……”

 

电话另一边的谦斑立马静下来，立志要看一次现场直播。

 

段宜恩好似懂他们的想法，一边捉着嘉嘉的唇瓣深吻一边拿起手机

 

“我的礼物是女仆裙在你们衣柜的最下层，不用客气”说完挂断了电话

 

“嘟.....嘟”谦斑目瞪口呆，果然还是你们宜嘉会玩，“bambam我好像听到了女仆装哦.....”

 

“你太....过分了!”虽然被艹到腰酸，该找回的场子一个都不能少。

 

段宜恩的亲吻好像灼骨的刀，落遍嘉尔性感的肌肤，大力的艹弄让柔软的床垫上下晃动，王嘉尔觉得自己是欲海里的一叶小船。

 

前段的快感已经累计到顶端，他刚刚被撸出了一次，这次也没持久多少，但不是每个人都像段宜恩这样器大活好!王嘉尔安慰着自己，向前端探去给自己一个解放。

 

“放开.......我想射”手刚伸到一半就被揪了回来，王嘉尔急躁的晃着他们牵在起的手。

 

"再叫一声我就放手”

 

“恩恩? ......marky? ....哥哥?...... "王嘉尔一股脑说出很多两人床上的淫词浪语都没有回应，瞬间想到了

 

“.......sugar daddy......"看着段宜恩的认可，他更加不好意思

 

"sugar daddy放过嘉嘉吧......嘉好想射……daddy好厉害把嘉嘉填的好滿......”可能是这些话太刺激  
了，王嘉尔浪叫着射了出去

 

“小糖球”段宜恩对这样的王嘉尔毫无抵抗力，只能更发狠的撞击他的G点，看着漂亮的小脸在接连不断的高潮海里失神，没有聚焦的大眼睛都是  
从宇宙开始就汇聚而成的灿烂星光。

 

“啊......不行了......真的不行了......daddy,嘉嘉要死掉了，不要再碰我那里了”

“宝贝不能提要求哦，这可是我的treat呀”段宜恩在他敏感的耳边亲吻，模仿着性交的方式进出挑逗着他的耳膜

 

“啊......”一股股的前液从他的身体里射出浇到段宜恩在体内的龟头，高潮时不断收紧的穴口终于把mark的爱液吸到自己体内，混合起来清清白白的流了嘉尔一腿。

 

“我再也不过万圣节了”缓过神来的嘉尔哑着声音抗议，被换一种姿势压倒了……

 


End file.
